


Tell Me That I'll See You Again.

by Louink



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Louis, Choking, Fluff, Hair Pulling, I'm guessing, M/M, Poor Niall, Riding, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Harry, breath play, enjoy, i think, louis an idiot really, louis loves his hair being yanked, oh yeah i forgot one, okay thats it, omg i can't believe i did that, only mentioned - Freeform, smut at the start omg, youll see why, ziam is only brief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louink/pseuds/Louink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Uhm Liam." Louis whispers in hope of Harry not noticing them yet.</p><p>"What?" Liam asks looking down at him.</p><p>"You know how I went home with someone last night and left you at the pub?" Louis whispers again, glancing at Harry who is too engrossed on his phone.</p><p>"Uhm yeah?"</p><p>"That's him, that's the guy I took home. Fuck, who knew you knew him Liam." Louis says with a fake laugh, as he watches the way Liam's eyes widen at the realisation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me That I'll See You Again.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the tumblr post: ' does the “i slept with you the other day and i didnt know we had a mutual friend and now we’re sitting across each other for brunch and it’s awkward because i ran out when you were asleep” au exist bc i need that fic '
> 
> (I changed it a bit from them running out, to the person who they slept with running out bc)
> 
> Find me on Twitter at @iouftii

"Fuck Harry, c'mon harder. Can take it." Louis whimpers, gripping the bedsheets as he buries his face in his pillow, a small gasp leaving his lips. 

Harry bends over, his hands on Louis hip tightening as he fucks into the smaller boy. And he presses kisses to Louis shoulder blades, and spine as he picks his paste up. Thrusting faster and harder, his thighs hitting the back of Louis thighs hard with the thrust. Making the bed begin to shake a bit from the force. He angles his hips, changing the direction of his thrust and he knows he's got Louis prostrate from the loud whine that escapes the smaller boys mouth. 

"Fuck Harry, pull my hair please fuck pull it. Yank it!" Louis whines, and Harry straightens himself back up. 

He moves one hand from Louis hips, to his hair. And he tangles it in the boys hair, before he's tugging him harshly causing Louis to let a pained cry out as his hair is yanked back. His head snapping back with it, his body curving. It hurts, and it stung. But Louis loved it so fucking much. 

Harry yanks it again, this time Louis body is being pulled up, as Harry falls onto his back calf. Louis practically in his lap now. His back flush against Harry's chest as he starts to move his own hips. Fucking down onto Harry. 

"Love the noise you make when I yank your hair. It's so hot. Makes me fuck you even harder." Harry whispers into Louis ear before he releases Louis hair, hearing the boy whimper, before he places his hand on Louis shoulder bucking his hips up as Louis pushes down. 

Louis chest is covered in sweat, along with his forehead and his hair is mattered down. So is Harry, but it adds onto everything being even more hot and steamy. And Louis loves it. 

"Harry Harry." Louis whimpers tuning his head to the side where Harrys hand is on his shoulder and he cranes his neck a bit so he can nip at the top of Harry's thumb. "Harry, your hand. Please." Louis mumbles, shutting his eyes as he lets tiny moans out from Harrys cock hitting his prostate. 

Harrys eyes widen at what Louis said, and he grips Louis shoulder a bit harder before letting a broken moan off. "Fuck. Okay yeah. You want it?" Harry says before he's slowly moving his hand towards Louis throat. 

"Yes please, oh my, choke me Harry please. Fuck." Louis whimpers out.

When Harrys long fingers wrap around the base of Louis throat, and Harry tightens his grip just the tiniest bit. Louis lets a small gasp out, as his head lolls back onto Harry's shoulder. Exposing his neck more. 

Harrys slowed his thrust down now to a slow and hard thrust that still leaves Louis body shivering. 

Harry tightens his fingers on Louis throat more, pushing down on Louis Adam Apple as he uses his free hand to wrap around Louis cock. He tugs Louis cock in time with his thrust, as he slowly tightens his fingers around Louis neck. He can feel Louis Adam Apple bobbing up as Louis feels his air flow starting to restrict. And Harry nips at Louis shoulder blade as he finally squeezes his hand tight around Louis throat, thrusting up into him.

Louis feels his air flow completely cut off, and his mouth opens on instinct to swallow in more air. But that's just the thing, that's what makes it hot. Louis can't breathe in any air, he can't. Harry has the power over his breathing, Louis lets a gasp out with the remaining air that he has, and his face starts to turn red.

Harry keeps his hand around Louis throat, as he fucks into him, jerking him off in time. And when he notices Louis face going red, Harry slowly lets go of Louis throat, hearing the small boy suck in a big gasp of air. His chest heaving up and down.

"One more, then come for me." Harry whispers.

He waits for Louis to catch his breathe back the best he can, before he's tightening his hand around Louis throat again. Pushing his Adam Apple down. Harry's hand that's jerking Louis cock, stops and he plays with the tip of it. Rubbing his thumb over the slit and twisting at the head. Before he begins to fasten his hand, going up and down twisting and tightening his grip on Louis cock. Louis chokes for air again, and just as Harry lets go of Louis throat, Louis coming with a full body shudder and tiny gasp for breathe. 

Harry wanks Louis through his high, and when he starts to come down from it. Harry let's go, letting Louis fall forward onto the bed. Harry quickly pulls out of Louis, pulling the condom off as he finishes himself off. Cumming with Louis name on the tip of his lips as he comes all over his hand and his chest. Some landing on Louis back. 

Harry doesn't fall down next to Louis, like Louis thought he would. Instead Harry stands up moving towards the clothing drawer. He grabs the tissues that are on their, and he wipes himself clean. Throwing the dirty tissues in the small bin next to it, before he grabs a couple more moving over to Louis. He repeats the progress, cleaning him up before he's finally laying down on the bed, pulling Louis into his chest.

His arms wrap around Louis, holding him tight against his chest. Louis curls up on Harry, his face resting on Harry's bicep as he looks up at him with wide eyes. Harry just smiles down at him, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of his head.

Louis falls asleep soon, wrapped up in the strangers arms that he only met about three hours ago. But nothing has felt more like home, then right here, right now.

-

When Louis wakes up the next morning, the side of his bed is made up neatly, and no trace of anyone ever being there. He sits himself up, wincing a bit at the pain in his bottom, before he pulls the sheets up over his lap looking around the room.

There is not one single trace that there was ever anyone besides him last night, and Louis feels his heart fall to his chest.

Because he should know, Harry was a stranger, he was just a guy Louis met at the pub the night prior. He was not someone that he knew, that would stay. This wasn't a love story that Louis has read so many times, he knows that if he gets up and heads to the kitchen now. There wont be anyone there cooking him breakfast or anything, there will just be an empty kitchen. Because he knows, Harry's left, and he will most likely never see him again.

Louis sighs to himself before he gets up, walking over to his drawer and pulling out a clean pair of underwear, tugging it on and ignoring the small stinging sensation in his lower reign. His breathing is still heavy, and his throat is sore from the actions of last night and he knows that if he talks, his voice will come out all roughed and scratched. So Louis doesn't plan on speaking much today. Hopefully, but knowing him he will end up speaking a lot.

He heads back over to his bed, locating his phone on the bed side drawer and he picks it up. Turning it on, noticing that he only has a small amount of battery left. So he sits down on his bed, plugging his phone in to the charger as he goes through his notifications. He has missed calls from Niall, and a text message going 'you left me alone with zayn and li !! WHYY!! where r u?' and another one going 'ew they have there tongues down each others throat. h8 u.' and Louis laughs at both texts, replying with an apology and that he had gone home with someone. He isn't expecting a reply from Niall any time soon, because it's not even noon, and he knows how much Niall loves to sleep.

He has some notifications from facebook and twitter, but he ignores them knowing the facebook status would just be Niall saying how he's been ditched by Louis. And it would most likely be the same for his twitter notifications. Once he's finished looking at everything in his phone, he places it on his desk and goes to stand up again. But he doesn't even get to move an inch before his phone is vibrating and he looks over to it, grabbing it with a raised eyebrow. When his phone lights up, he sees it's a text from Liam and Louis bites his lip as he unlocks his phone, opening the text message.

'Still coming to meet me at lunch with my friend? You'll like him, I want to introduce u 2. plus u promised to come... x'

Is all the texts says, and Louis eyes widen because he completely forgot all about that. He was meant to meet Liam at the coffee shop not far from where he lives, because apparently Liam has a friend that he wants Louis to meet because he reckons that they'd fit together perfectly. Louis had scoffed when Liam first told him about it, but he soon agreed because why the hell not? If Liam liked him, then he had to be decent, since Liam doesn't like many people and very picky about who he likes.

'yes of course dick. i'll be their :P x' Louis texts back before he puts his phone down.

It's only 10am at the moment, so Louis has two hours to kill before he has to head off and meet up with Liam. So he does the first thing he was meaning to do last night, and that's have a shower. So he moves out of his bedroom and into his bathroom, to have a shower.

-

Louis manages to keep himself distracted and entertained for the two hours before he leaves, and when it's time to go. Louis dressed in some nice black fitted jeans, and a white T-shirt so his tattoos are on display, and his hair styled up. His feed clad in some vans, and he's ready to go. He locks his door behind him, before he heads down to the pathway making his way to the coffee shop.

It's only a five minute walk, and when Louis arrives he isn't too sweaty, so he knows he wont stink, well hopefully anyway. 

Louis walks in patting his pockets to check if his phone and wallet are still in his pocket, like he always does before he looks around the place for Liam. His eyebrow furrows when he looks up at the wall clock and the time reads 12:05pm and Liam isn't anywhere to be found. Louis licks his lips before he turns around ready to head out. 

He gets about three feet to the door, before he's feeling a hand curling around his biceps, and Louis wisp around ready to go off at who ever touched him, but he calms down when he realizes that it's just Liam.

"Nearly gave me a heart attack man, don't do that." Louis says with a small laugh, watching as Liam gives Louis a small grin.

"Sorry was using the bathroom, now come on. Come meet Harry, you'll love him." Liam says dragging Louis over to the table he is supposedly sitting at.

Louis eyes widen a bit at the name that Liam said, but he shakes it off because anyone could have that name. Not just the one from last night. It couldn't be. When they reach the table that Liam and Harry are sitting at, Louis looks at the figure before him that's on his phone and nearly wants to throw up.

Sitting there in black skin tight jeans, and a black long sleeve shirt, and a fucking fedora on his head, is the Harry that he took home last night. In the exact same outfit as well.

Well fuck.

"Uhm Liam." Louis whispers in hope of Harry not noticing them yet.

"What?" Liam asks looking down at him.

"You know how I went home with someone last night and left you at the pub?" Louis whispers again, glancing at Harry who is too engrossed on his phone.

"Uhm yeah?"

"That's him, that's the guy I took home. Fuck, who knew you knew him Liam." Louis says with a fake laugh, as he watches the way Liam's eyes widen at the realisation.

"I'm gunna go.." Louis starts, but is interrupted by someone saying his name.

"Louis? What are you doing here? How do you know Liam?" Harry asks, and shit.

Louis turns to Harry whose put his phone away, and is now staring at Louis with a confused look on his face, and one eyebrow raised.

"I'm here, because Liam is my best mate, and I was meant to meet you today. But, I don't see the point in that really. I already know you, and I think I should be going now." Louis says with a nod, pulling away from Liam and making his way to the exit.

"Louis wait!" Harry calls, and it makes Louis stop in his footsteps as he turns around to look at Harry, taking note in Liam slowly walking away from the group.

"No Harry, I'm going to leave. You know, like you did this morning." Louis says crossing his arms over his chest, sending a small glare to Harry who just swallows hard.

"Louis I don't usually do that, I'm more of make breakfast the next kind of day and stay but-" Harry starts before Louis is telling him to shut up.

"But I'm different, I'm not that special. It was probably because of what I made you do last night with your hands wasn't it? You know what, don't even bother. Lets just save ourselves from this embarrassment. Really. I get it, I'm a freak. Of course you didn't want to stay in the morning." Louis says, feelings his eyes sting, a sign that he's about ton start crying at any point in time.

"What? Louis no, of course that's not the reason. I left, because I remembered that I had some shit to do. And I didn't want to wake you up, you looked so beautiful when you were sleeping. I couldn't disturb you during that." Harry says, standing himself up as he walks towards Louis. "I quite enjoyed last night Louis, and what we did so it wasn't that. And you're not a freak, I may not know you well enough but I know that you are from a freak Louis." Harry says with a small smile, as he stands in front of Louis.

"I would like to get the opportunity to get to know you Louis. So how about we start over?" Harry says with a small wink.

Louis is quite shocked at how things have turned out, and he isn't sure on what to do or say. So he just gives a small nod, biting his lower lip.

"Hi, my name is Harry Styles. I'm 24 years old, I work as a business man, and work part time in a bakery. I like the colour blue, and reading books. I majored English in UNI, and attracted to short boys with brown hair." Harry says biting his lower lip.

"Hey, I'm Louis Tomlinson. I am, 26 years old, and currently work in a shitty factory. I like pot noodles, since I can't cook, and horror movies. I have never gone to UNI, and only just passed high school. And I like tall guys, with goofy smiles, but know how to control and handle me." Louis says with a small wink at the end of his sentence, watching the smirk rise on Harry's face.

"Nice to meet you Louis Tomlinson." Harry says sticking his hand out.

"You too, Harry Styles." Louis says grabbing Harry's hand to shake.

"Oh and Louis." Harry says with a tiny snort.

"Yes?" Louis asks raising his eyebrow.

"Did you ever read my letter I left you this morning, telling you what I was doing and with my phone number?" Questions Harry.

"No? where was it?" Louis says furrowing his eyebrows.

"In the kitchen, next to the plate of eggs and bacon I cooked for you." Harry says with a laugh.

"Are you fucking serious?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.. Kudos/Comments appreciated. Rude comments will be deleted !


End file.
